Generations of the Dragon Princess
The legendary Princess from Glowerhaven has made a legacy of the generations of Dragon princesses from Generation on to Generation. When the Crystal broke not every last bit of the magic went with it, it became part of Kyra's bloodline. Dragon Princess legacy * Kyra (3rd Century) - Who was born in the early 3rd century is the first Dragon Princess to become the legacy of the Dragon Lore, she died in the late 3rd century. She was survived by 2 children. * Margaret (4th Century) - She is the second Dragon Princess which the story of the "Loathsome Dragon" was based off, added the evolution of the Dragon Princess to have converted to Christianity. She died in the mid 4th century and survived by a daughter and 3 grandchildren. * Opalance (5th Century) -She is the third Dragon Princess, who is a master at martial arts when she visited the east. She died in the late 5th century and survived by her five children. * Moriana (6th Century) - Is the fourth Dragon Princess, who is trained by her father Arthur Pendragon and helps her father defeat the Angelo Saxons. She died in battle against the Vikngs, and was survived by her daughter Catherine. * Delila (7th Century) - The fifth Dragon Princess who had made an ambassador to the Arabian Kingdom of Baghdad and befriended Jasmine.She died in the late fifth Century survived by her three children. * Cecilia (8th Century) - The sixth Dragon Princess who witnessed the Legend of Beowulf and the true slayer of Grendel's mother. She died alongside Beowulf, and was survived by their son Buliwyf. * Terra (9th Century) - The seventh Dragon Princess who became a friend of Africa and is the one who learned the ways of the animals. She died in the mid ninth century and survived by her sons and grandchildren. * Oriana (10th Century) - the eighth Dragon Princess who witnessed the union of the British Isles and started the Cuelebre legend. She died from pneumonia in the mid tenth century and the mother of Mellassande. * Laura (11th Century) - She is the ninth Dragon Princess to get involved in the Crusades and was marked the one who shows the use of fire on water. She died at the hands of Saint George who believed the Trickster's lies, she was survived by her son who avenged his mother in a forgotten tale. She is voiced by Alona Tal in the Episode "Ancient Crusade" * Paula (12th Century) - She is the tenth Dragon Princess and who helped expand the Renaissance. She passed away after the expansion ended, * Felicia (13th Century) - She is the Eleventh Dragon Princess who wrote the Manuscript of the Dragon Princess who added all the notes of the Princesses. She died with a will to all her heirs to learn from. * Ingrid (14th Century) - She is the Twelfth Dragon Princess who gain an immunity in the Black Plague event. she died in the fourteenth century at the end of the Black Plaque, she is survived by four sons. * Neera (15th Century) - She is the Thirteenth Dragon Princess who had witnessed Columbus's discovery of the Americas. She passed at a time during the discovery. * Briana/Ariel (16th Century) - She is the Fourteenth Dragon Princess, who started out as a mermaid and was punished for letting her lust get to her, She is now considered a superstition to Pirates and is the first to have a beautiful voice. She died in Venice and was survived by Melody. * Juliet (17th Century) - She is the Fifteenth Dragon Princess and was there at the Salem Witch trials, she is also the mother of Gideon the Dragon. She was killed believed to be a witch. * Eva (18th Century) - She is the Sixteenth Dragon Princess who was in the American Revolution and has used a pellet gun. She passed after the election of Abraham Lincoln, and was survived by her only daughter Mabel. * Reba (19th Century) - She is the Seventeenth Dragon Princess, who is fascinated by Dinosaurs and was at the time Nazrat rose for conquest to Sarcania and the slayer of the Greedy Monghani. She died in 1899 at the end of the eighteenth century. * Harriet (20th Century) - She is the Eigthteenth Dragon Princess to Participate in World War 2 and to be inspired by Martin Luther King Jr. She passed away in 1998 and placed the Avatar Ash in "Power of Us" in her will and bid her granddaughters farewell. * Kori "Misty" Anders/ Starfire (21st Century) - She is the Nineteenth Dragon Princess and the Wife of the Pokeman/ Ash Ketchum, she is also the mother of Leon, Ralph, Daniel, and Melody and she is the first to become an Anthro Dragon. * Dr. Michelle Worthington (22nd Century) - She is the Twentieth Dragon Princess who discovered a cure for Virus and a solution for Nuclear energy. * Kyra 178 (23rd Century: Haloverse) - She is the Twentieths Dragon Princess who is a Spartan and the daughter of John 117. Tomb of the Dragon Princess A tomb was dedicated to the Princess in Sarcania, from long ago, whenever a princess dies, her closest relatives are also placed within the tomb, such as Eric the Spellbinder. Children of the Dragon Princess * 2 children of Kyra and Eric (Estar and Doric) * children of Margaret and Wilhelm (Guenevere-daughter), (Portly- oldest grandson, Ilsa, and Agnes - young granddaughters) * 5 children of Opulence and Fa Po (Loren -oldest son, Everett - second son, Ronda - daughter, Meredith - second daughter, Vance- youngest son) * Moriana's daughter Catherine by Sir Valient * Oriana's daughter Mellesande by an unknown father. * Delia's 3 children with Raymond (Bella - oldest child, Desmond - only son, Gorgo - last child) * Cecilia's son Buliwyf, with Beowulf. * Terra's sons with Baron Grav, (Francis- Oldest son and uncle of 3, Niel, last son) grandchildren (Lotus and Reginald, Neil's son and daughter with Claudia) * Laura's son Kelvin, with Tristian * Paula's son Vincinetti, with Mario Troloni * Felicia's 2 children from Sir Bartleby (Lancer and Gertrude) * Ingrid's four sons with Benedict (Dominic, Proctor, Nicodemus, Saul) * Neera's daughter Beatrice, with Grant. * Ariel's daughter Melody, daughter of Sorron/Eric * Juliet's son Gideon, son of Bishop Reginald * Eva's daughter Mabel, which she had with Ferris Durran * Reba's twin daughters with Gideon Welles. * Harriet's granddaughters Stella, Corneilia, Matilda and Gina. * Kori's children with Ash, (Leon-married to Alora, Ralph, Melody and Daniel) Gallery (Dragon) Tumblr mj55sifUwj1qebs31o8 250.gif The bridge by jaunty eyepatch.png Realized dragon by tragould-dbx1o8q.jpg Q4qSZH6oifM.jpg Prpdrag.png Look out by tragould-dbx1qkk.jpg L 27045224.jpg L 57d7d0b6.jpg Kyra.jpg Ku-medium.jpg Reversal of the heart movie small.jpg Img 20171025 224743212 by tragould-dbx1p7o.jpg Shocked princess by tragould-dca9skf.jpg Tumblr mj55sifUwj1qebs31o6 250.gif Hqdefault (1).jpg DHBAmZ nct0.jpg Curiosity reversal of the heart by tragould-dc1c1l6.jpg 153623937 640.jpg 3170ddf49cb55921fdc7ac8221f12459aaa8f539 hq.jpg 7de350b278065f30c5fc9a3626cbc9bdcf83ee71 hq.jpg m3f6oslcNHM.jpg med_1482848538_image.jpg mqdefault.jpg 1447576598761.jpg 40417406_153301922256718_5290267776607083607_n.jpg princesses_kyra_by_tragould-dcp3ir9.jpg|The first time of Kyra's Life turned upside down princesses_kyra_2_by_tragould-dcp3ixz.jpg princesses_kyra_3_by_tragould-dcp3j2q.jpg princesses_kyra_4_by_tragould-dcp3j5r.jpg princesses_kyra_5_by_tragould-dcp3j9r.jpg princesses_kyra_7_by_tragould-dcp3ji6.jpg princesses_kyra_8_by_tragould-dcp3jmt.jpg 10502034 550367911757460 6959769475748383090 n.png heroes_shocked_by_tragould-dd2l5dd.jpg kyra_pondering__by_tragould-dd2l4uh.jpg kyra_by_tragould-dd2kqdt.jpg kyra_angry_by_tragould-dd2kui7.jpg kyra_sad_by_tragould-dd2kult.jpg kyra_dragon_form__by_tragould-dd2gksw.jpg True Loves Kiss.jpg Reversal of the Heart Characters LineUp.png Reversal of the Heart Story.png Prince Soron Is The Shadow (The Movie Of The Century).jpg Blue Demon Was Trying To Created The Shadow .jpg Gem Aquamarine Was The Daughter Of The Blue Demon.jpg Kyra got back by tragould-dd2ku4h.jpg Kyra in thought by tragould-dd2l55m.jpg Kyra peaking by tragould-dd2l5k1.jpg Dragon rage by tragould-dd2l5a3.jpg Kyra in the rain by tragould-dd2ku9q.jpg Kyra question by tragould-dd2ku7i.jpg Kyra ouch by tragould-dd2l5ti.jpg Kyra alone by tragould-dd2l4zq.jpg Kyra firey by tragould-dd2l5q1.jpg Kyra by tragould-dd2dyym.jpg Kyra sad by tragould-dd2kult.jpg want_alift_by_tragould-dd2z5lw.jpg walking_on_the_field__by_tragould-dd2z65n.jpg Princess Kyra & Eric the Spellbinder.jpg Kyra Wants To Help Eric.jpg Broken A Reversal of the Heart Story.jpg Arrange To This Marriage.jpg Rest In Peace Kyra the Dragon Princess.jpg Kyra Heart Broke.jpg|Kyra Heart Broke Category:Female